Peter Pan and Pirate From Another Neverland
by HarunaIchijou
Summary: Neverland adalah tempat ajaib yang memiliki hal-hal diluar nalar manusia letaknya ada di bintang kedua paling terang yang hanya muncul saat fajar. Jika kau percaya adanya Neverland pasti kau percaya pada Peterpan kan? Ini adalah cerita tentang"Peterpan" dan "Sang Bajak Laut" di sebuah Neverland yg lain.
1. chapter 1

Summary:

Neverland adalah tempat ajaib yang memiliki hal-hal diluar nalar manusia letaknya ada di bintang kedua paling terang yang hanya muncul saat fajar.

Jika kau percaya adanya Neverland pasti kau percaya pada Peterpan kan?

Ini adalah cerita tentang"Peterpan" dan "Sang Bajak Laut" di sebuah Neverland yg lain.

Rating:

K-T

Warning:

OOC, typo,dan pengejaan yang kurang baik. Tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya.

Pairing:

USUK

Disclaimer:

Hetalia Axis Power punya Dark Lord Himaruya Hidekazu, ok?.

Begitu juga dengan Peterpan yang dimiliki oleh J.M. Barrie.

Story by: HarunaIchijou

Chapter 1: Awal

'Al...Al!!' anak kecil bertudung hijau terus menerus memanggil sebuah nama.

'K-kau?!'

"Hah?!"

Seorang remaja yang terlihat berumur 19 tahun,terlonjak dari tidur nyamannya diatas atap. Ya, diatas atap.

"Alfred, kau lagi-lagi tertidur diatas atap?" Tanya pria kecil berukuran setelapak tangan berambut pirang bergelombang, bermata ungu, dan berkacamata. Dia juga memiliki sepasang sayap transparan dan berpakaian yg terbuat dari kulit. Ya, tidak salah lagi dia adalah seorang peri. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah peri hewan.

"Ah, mattie sorry ehehehe"

Cengir sang remaja berambut pirang dengan satu bagian rambut depannya mencuat melawan gravitasi, bermata biru dan juga berkacamata yang dipanggil Alfred.

"Haaah.., kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu Alfred" kata sang peri yang bernama Matthew itu sambil menghela nafas sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan alfred yang selalu tertidur di tempat aneh dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "mattie"

Alfred terdiam dan memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"...hey mattie..."

"Ya?"

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kita kembali.."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?!" Tanya sang peri kaget dengan keputusan Alfred yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya dia teringat temannya yang ia "tinggal" dan dia "sedikit" merasa bersalah karena pergi tanpa memberitahukan teman baiknya itu. Karena alasan tersebut dia ingin kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Matthew

"Mungkin besok, saat fajar tiba" jawab Alfred sambil mengira-ngira.

"Oh ya mattie, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Alfred.

"Tidak juga"

"Ayo kita beli hamburger!!" Ajak Alfred dengan senyum sumringah dan berdiri.

"...Baiklah..baiklah" Jawab Matthew sambil kembali menghela nafas.

Alfred melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi atap dan melayang di udara.

"Lebih baik kau turun Alfred, jangan menggunakan kelebihanmu untuk terbang" saran Matthew.

"Heh? Kenapa kan terbang lebih cepat?" Tanya Alfred kebingungan.

"Kau mau ketahuan lalu dibawa ke NASA dan diteliti?" Tanya Matthew dengan muka datar.

"?! NO NO NO!!!" Jawab Alfred sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mulai turun, menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Dia bergegas membeli hamburger karena perutnya sudah berbunyi.

Walaupun bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Alfred tetap mengenakan pakaian "normal" agar dapat berbaur dengan orang-orang. Walaupun, dia merasa sedikit tak nyaman menggunakan pakaian ini.

Time Skip~~~

"Mattie, ayo kita cari atap yang pas untuk makan dan bersiap."

"Atap lagi?"

Alfred melayangkan tubuhnya menuju salah satu atap rumah yg menghadap menara Big Ben, menara jam yang terkenal di London. Dia melewati sebuah jendela besar yang secara tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang anak perempuan remaja dengan rambut coklat pigtail panjang dengan pita merah besar.

"Eh?"

To be continued

 **Author note:**

 **Yahoo~~ disini author Haruna~.**

 **Oke, karena ini pertama kali saya menulis/mengetik cerita jadi pasti banyak kesalahan hahaha~ *plak**

 **Maafkan author gila ini.**

 **Oh, ya jangan lupa buat cek Frozen Story cerita collab saya** **dengan Kadek8785**

 **masih tetap dengan pairing utama yaitu USUK HAHAHA~ *plak**

 **sekian curhat author ini.**

 **Silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya ya~ (jika mau dan tertarik :'3 )**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Neverland adalah tempat ajaib yang memiliki hal-hal diluar nalar manusia letaknya ada di bintang kedua paling terang yang hanya muncul saat fajar.

Jika kau percaya adanya Neverland pasti kau percaya pada Peterpan kan?

Ini adalah cerita tentang"Peterpan" dan "Sang Bajak Laut" di sebuah Neverland yg lain.

Rating:

K-T

Warning:

OOC, typo,dan pengejaan yang kurang baik. Tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya.

Pairing:

USUK

Disclaimer:

Hetalia Axis Power punya Dark Lord Himaruya Hidekazu, ok?.

Begitu juga dengan Peter Pan yang dimiliki oleh J.M. Barrie.

Story by: HarunaIchijou

Chapter 2: Pertemuan Tak Terduga

"Eh?!"

Gadis berkuncir 2 itu terperangah melihat yang terjadi didepan matanya. Manusia yang bisa terbang. Bisa terbang!!!.

Sedangkan Alfred yang sedang melayang di udara itu kaget dan diam membisu. Jelas dari wajahnya dia sangat takut dan kaget.

'sial...!!, Kalau gini bisa-bisa aku dibawa ke NASA?!'

Sedangkan Matthew yang melihat semuanya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Umm...ini...anu..itu..." Alfred berusaha mencari-cari alasan sambil melihat kesana kemari dan malah baru menyadari kalau yang melihatnya bukan hanya seorang gadis namun 3 orang lainnya yang masing-masing berbeda umur dari remaja laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari sang gadis, memakai plester dimuka dengan alis lumayan tebal dan rambut yang melawan gravitasi.

Yang kedua, remaja laki-laki juga yang sedikit lebih pendek dari yang satunya dengan mulut bebek, rambut coklat bergulung, alisnya juga sama-sama tebal.

Dan yang terakhir yg anak laki-laki paling muda dan kecil terlihat sedang memeluk boneka beruang sambil kebingungan, rambut lurus,dan beralis tebal yang sedikit mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya.

'Anak itu mirip sekali dengan..' pikir Alfred.

"Ano?" Suara si gadis menginterupsi pemikiran Alfred.

"I-iya?!"

"Tenang saja, kami berempat percaya kok kalau ada org yg bisa terbang" jawab si gadis dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Eh?"

"Kupikir cuma legenda" jawab remaja berambut cokelat gulung itu santai.

"Nah kan?! Apa yg kubilang Toby!!" " tegas yg paling tinggi.

"Terbang?" Tanya yg paling kecil.

"Iya, terbang! Ingat kata ibu, Peter?" Jawab si gadis.

"Oh?! "Peter Pan" ya kan?!" Jawab Peter sumringah.

Alfred kaget mendengar julukannya itu.

"Ibu?" Tanya Alfred.

"Yah... sebenernya tidak bisa dibilang ibu juga sih hahaha" jawab si gadis sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Karena dia laki-laki" jawab laki-laki bermulut bebek yang bernama Toby itu santai.

Alfred dan Matthew tersedak air liur mereka sendiri, saking kagetnya dengan pernyataan pemuda barusan.

"A-apa?!" Tanya Alfred yang kaget dengan pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak salah dengar kok" jawab laki-laki yang paling tua.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Sihir!!!" Jawab yg paling kecil

"..." Alfred terdiam akan jawaban si kecil.

Ralat, bukan hanya Alfred yang terdiam tapi semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam dan Matthew yang dari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Pantas saja" kata Matthew.

"Heh?" semua orang yang ada diruangan itu bingung.

"Rumah ini sebenarnya ada sihir pelindung supaya tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk" jelas Matthew.

"Benarkah itu Mattie?" tanya Alfred.

"Coba saja masuk, mungkin kau akan terpental gara-gara sihir pelindung itu" jawab Matthew dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Baiklah" jawab Alfred sumringah karena dia penasaran akan sihir pelindung itu.

"Heh???!!" Matthew kaget akan pernyataan Alfred.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk jika begitu..." Komentar si gadis panik.

Tapi terlambat, Alfred sudah terlebih dulu masuk keruangan itu. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok?" Tanya Alfred pada Matthew.

"Bagaimana bisa...? Jangan-jangan kau kenal dengan pemilik rumah ini alias orang tua mereka?" Tanya Matthew bingung.

"Aku..tidak tau..?" Jawab Alfred tidak yakin.

"Aneh..umur ibu sudah lebih dari 30 tahun...jika kalian pernah bertemu...kapan? Dan lagi kau terlihat seumuran denganku.." tanya laki-laki yg paling tua

"Aku ini sudah hidup lebih dari 300 tahun tau!! " jawab Alfred dengan bangganya.

"Heh?!" Semua anak di ruangan itu kaget.

"Ibu kalian itu seperti apa?" tanya Matthew sedikit penasaran.

"Dia itu seperti.." jawab si gadis yang tiba-tiba terhenti karena...

"Yahoo~" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan pria yang masih tampak sangat muda dengan rambut berwarna strawberry blonde, mata yang biru, alis yang tebal dan sedikit bintik dimukanya. Dan dia memakai sweater rajutan berwarna pink dan apron berwarna biru muda.

"Oliver?!" Teriak Alfred kaget.

"Oh, Alfred lama tak berjumpa~" sambut si pria "muda" itu sambil melambaikan tangannya santai.

"Ibu?!" Kaget semua anak di situ kecuali Peter yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kau kenal ibu kami?" Tanya si gadis penasaran, menatap Alfred dengan tatapan menyelidik karena dia baru sadar jika diperhatikan, Alfred memiliki wajah yang sedikit mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Iya, karena dia telah..."

"Kalau yang disebelahmu itu siapa tuan "Peter Pan" ?" Tanya Peter polos menginterupsi omongan Alfred.

"Heh? Yang mana?" sahut anak yg paling tinggi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Alfred.

"Aku cuma bisa melihat cahaya kecil yang sedari tadi ikut bicara, memangnya itu apa Peter?" Tanya si gadis dibarengi anggukkan kakaknya yang lain.

"Tuan peri!!" Jawab Peter sumringah dibarengi dengan cekikikan kecil karena di kepalanya di elus oleh ibunya itu.

Matthew kaget tak menyangka ada yg bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

'Dia benar-benar mirip dengannya' pikir Alfred.

"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Alfred dan peri ini bernama Matthew" Jelas Alfred yang lupa memperkenalkan dirinya sedari tadi.

Mereka semua menatap ibunya yang dari tadi tersenyum dan menimang Peter. Oliver mengangguk mengisyaratkan mereka boleh memperkenalkan nama mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Michelle Kirkland Jones. Salam kenal Alfred dan Matthew? " jawab si gadis memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Jett Kirkland Jones" sahut yang paling tua.

"Namaku Toby Kirkland Jones" lanjut laki-laki bermulut bebek.

"Peter!!" Jawab Peter sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari Alfred?" tanya Oliver ramah.

"Cuma kebetulan" cengir Alfred sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau menceritakan aku pada anak-anakmu?" tanya Alfred.

"Tentu saja, karena kau salah satu penyebab Allen mau mengaku~" jawab Oliver terkekeh mengingat masa itu.

Alfred hanya diam, sedikit malu dengan perkataan Oliver.

"Sepertinya kau membawa makanan ya?" tanya Oliver menunjuk kantong kertas berisi hamburger itu.

" Ah?! aku nyaris lupa" Alfred kaget dan baru sadar saat perutnya mulai berbunyi lagi.

" Bawa saja makananmu, kita makan bersama-sama sambil berbincang. Ayo!" "perintah" Oliver sambil membuka pintu dan pergi berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan semua anaknya mengikutinya.

Alfred menurut dengan perkataan Oliver. Dan ikut berjalan menuju ruang makan.

To be continued

 **Author note:** **ok...chapter ini aneh banget '-'.** **Ini awal dari keberangkatan mereka menuju Neverland.** **Jadi harap bersabar ya :''')** **Maaf updatenya lama, minggu kemarin saya sibuk banget :''(** **Silahkan dinikmati~** **.**


End file.
